Blood is thicker
by Becnar
Summary: A young girl, Mira, is born into a family where life is easily discarded. Mira is forced into doing things she does not want. Shortly after escaping she meets a Dwarf, Elf and two Humans. What will happen when she catches the eye of one of the men? Will he accept her past? (I made up the Characters, First-time doing this. Hope you like it! I will update when i have time)
1. Chapter 1

Staring at my reflection in the mirror. A face framed with black strands of hate. Tears leaked from my eyes as i continued to stare. A thunderous knock on the door. I did not jump. Noises outside the tower were constant, loud noises that, when i was young, terrified me.

"Mira!" A loud voice erupted from the other side of my door. Slowly turning my head. "Unlock the door!" The voice was angry. I assumed it was The King of the Death Riders. I made my way over. Hitting the lock with two fingers allowing him to enter.

"My lord..." I bowed my head to him lowly. Two Goblins followed him into my chamber. "Are they truly necessary?" I ask, turning back to sit at my vanity. The wooden frame rough to touch, but such intricate designs forbade me from tossing it aside for a new one.

"Yes...They are" His hallow face spoke, his torso invading my mirror. "Your father calls for you" I glance towards the door. The Goblins make cackling noises to one another. "They are to escort you through the yard" His long robes follow behind him in a trail.

"I have been through the yard on my own before" He hesitates at the doorway, but continues.

"Do as you are told!" He shouts back to me. I stand. Long black dress hanging from my shoulders. I march through the haunted yard. Goblins and Orc screeching and clawing at one another.

"Lady Mira!" One Orc calls and all others turn to look at me walk through the crowds. My dress dragging on the ground behind my steps. The Goblins sent to escort me sequel as as Orc approaches. Jagged blades drawn they step to my sides, guarding me from the much stronger opponent.

"Enough..." I simply say as the Goblins retreat back to their spot behind me. The Orc remains in place, eyeing me. I glance at him as i walk past.

It is a hard thing to imagine, Orc, being the result of tortured and betrayed Elves. The Elves so graceful and romantic, Orcs... blood thirsty and it never stops. I suppose i understand why they act as they do; It was my father who captured them, and tortured them, tis only I that kept their hearts beating whilst they prayed for their deaths.

I, Mirathin of the horrid lands, allowed their bodies to disfigure, allowed their souls to taint. Most look at me with a longing that would go unanswered, until their orders were to lead them to their deaths. Others; Looked at me like i had ruined their lives, single-handed. It was the look i had expected from most of them.

Strangely Some approach me when i walk alone. One time in particular I remember clearly, He looked me dead in the eyes and said three simple words i though i would never hear from a Orc. 'I forgive you' His words caught me so off guard that i was delayed and punished my the Death Rider king and my father. My hand instinctively went to the scar on my arm. Covered by the sleeve of the dress, but known of by everyone.

The Tower housing my father and his high comrades, was across the yard from mine. The towers identical in every aspect, except one. Mine, deep in the lower halls where none enter, is the chamber where the Elves are taken to begin their tainting.

I have on numerous occasions spoken up about my displeasure on the act being directly below me as i sleep, but it resulted in yet another scar.

"Step back!" One of the Goblins following me bellowed in a rough rasping voice. An Orc had taken it upon himself to follow us. "She is under a dead line to meet with our Lords" The Goblin coughed out the words.

"It is alright, a moment will not harm" I made my way to the Orc. "Yes?" His upper lip twitched showing a sharpened fang.

"My lady..." His voice rougher than the Goblins. Scars covered this poor creatures body. His chest bare showing more scars than i remember treating. A sick feeling began to swell in my stomach. The Orc bowed to one knee before me. I reached out, having the hands of the Goblins reach out to stop me.

"Away..." I say gently to the two Goblins. They take a step back. I grab the Orc's arm and usher him to his feet. "You need not bow to me...Tis I who should bow to you..." I tuck my ankle behind the other and curtsy, bowing my head to the Orc.

"Mira!" For the first time, since i was a child, i jumped. The voice was threatening and dangerous. "What did i tell you?!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards himself. Loosing my balance, being held up by his tight grip on my arm. "Do as you are told or you shall endure the same punishment as them...except no one will be there to heal you" He spat at the ground in front of my feet after he pushed me away.

"My lord..." I bowed my head to the Rider King. The low snarling of the Orc came from several from around us. A smile crept across my lips. "But, perhaps it is you, who should do as you are told...especially outside your realm" giving me a flash of rotten teeth the Rider King turns, robes flying in a half circle as he storms back to the second tower. I lift my head high and follow.

Inside the tower, the screeches and roars of the Goblins and Orc's are muffled significantly. At a round table sits My father, the Rider King, Mongu Tamer, and a few others i fail to recognize.

"Father, My lords" I bow my head to the men sitting around the table. I remain standing by the doorway.

"Mirathin...your work with the Elves has been great. But, I fear you tend to them to kindly" I tilt my head, not fully understanding. "I believe they could be more blood thirsty. I want them to crave the flesh of man more than anything" I open my eyes wide with shock.

"I fear that is not possible. If i do not treat them with the compassion i do, I fear they will not listen to any commands and...My lords, you are all man, you all will bare the flesh they crave" I try reasoning with the timid men.

"My Mongu are more vicious than the Orc you heal" My mouth hangs ajar.

"Your Mongu are beasts...My Orc, must fight against them in the midst of fighting their enemy in order to control them...Forgive me, but i will not treat them with anything less than the compassion you deprive them of" I stand tall, head sitting high on my shoulders.

"You may be compassionate, but you are correct" My father speaks just as the Rider king is about to retort. "The Orc's healing will remain the same...If that is all, you are dismissed" MY father gestures to the door.

"I wish to replace my Goblin guards with members of the Orc...They are much stronger and if you care for my well-being as much as i think, this request will not fall onto deaf ears" I speak my case quietly.

"Replace the Goblin for Orc?" The Rider King asks, as if the request is too much. "My lord...she requests more authority within the ranks, First it is the replacement of her guard, and then it will be the lead of your Mongu, then Riders, and then you"

"Silence yourself!" MY father appeared to have yelled at the Rider King, but i was mistaken. "Mira, you will not get anything" I swallowed hard, awaiting the newest scar to join my collection.

"But my lord...It is soon my visit to Granhail...Mother wishes that I be more protected on the.." I was quickly interrupted.

"No...You will not leave your tower unless it is to come here" My father stated flatly. Narrowing my eyes at him.

"You promised me and mother I would be granted a one month visit to see her if i did as i was told...And i have, against everything i believe I created you those tortured souls..." My father stood. The smile creeping onto the faces of every man that sat at the table.

"You dare speak out against me?" I stand my ground against him.

"I dare speak out for my freedom!" I state coldly. The sharp pain slams across my face. Tears forming in my eyes as i glare up at him. My hunched body a reaction to the punishment.

"Do not speak out against your Lord!" He bellows into my face. A cackle erupts from the Mongu tamer. He enjoys my pain.

"I will not sit idly by while I am forced to hurt innocent creatures for your gain!" I reassert myself. "I still remember the promise...When i get married, You will no longer have a say in my life" I storm from the tower. Eyes piercing my back. My two Goblins scurrying behind me as I run through the yard. The dry cracked ground creating small puffs of dust at my pressure. Orcs and Goblins watch as i run to my castle.

"She needs to be tamed...My lord..." The Mongu tamer states in a menacing tone. His throat scratching his words. Fully knowing with what his request would grant, The high Lord thinks. "I...could...tame her..." He snickers at the thought.

"My Lord...A simple beating has been repeated against her...her constant rebellious behaviour against not only myself, but you as well is anything but needed" Pondering the request he gives a simple nod.

"She should not have made it to her tower yet...go and meet her" Slowly making his way to the large opening, he watches as she runs away.

My body shakes...I curl myself into a corner staring at my torn clothing in the corner of the room. The sheets messy and thrown about in the struggle. Blood stains not only the sheets, but my arms as the knife held against my throat cut deep into my flesh. Arms covered in sweat and shame. Examining the gash on my throat, i could not stop my thoughts from wishing it had just killed me. Tears streaming down my face as he abandoned my chambers.

"Oh...now what happened here?" I jump, cowering in the corner of my room. Hands hugging my legs to my chest, in an attempt to protect what little of myself was left pure; not that i ever thought of myself as a pure being. The smug expression plastered across his face went from the broken belongings of mine, to the bed and then to my cowering position.

Glaring up at the Rider King. He approached making me hug myself tighter. "If you are here to break me...you are too late..." I muffle a sob into my arm, biting against the flesh. Pain is the only thing i deserve.

"Now, now...I am here to tell you the grand news! You will be allowed to visit your mother" Horror stricken faced, i shake my head. "No? But i thought you wanted to go?" His words slithered around the room, forcing my body to shake more.

"No...I do not want to see her...I do not deserve it" I hang my head staring at my now tainted body covered in undressing.

"Good! A new shipment of Elves are coming tonight, i expect you to be ready for them" The same smile crawling across his face as if it were him who had taken away my pride. "Your father wants to see you once you are ready" He slimes his way from my chamber leaving me to cry.

Slowly i rose. Pain erupted from within. Holding my stomach in pain i reached for a new dress. Black and without a light. I made my way to the yard. Slowly, i walked across the yard, the two goblins following.

Feeling the lingering gaze of the Orcs i turned and gave a fake smile. One approached. Feeling the presence i cowered to the ground, tears filling my eyes yet again.

"Lady..." He offered me a hand. I stared up at it without taking it. He stood there, waiting for my to accept it in my own time.

Several minutes and then, finally, feeling the safety within his grasp i took it. His hand, cold and scared. The discolouration from lack of proper nutrition.

"I'm sorry..." I stare at him, glancing around us as every Orc and Goblin stare at me.

"Who?" His simple word took my by surprise. I tried covering it with a smile and a question.

"I don't know what you mean..." I choke back tears. He glanced around to the others. I force a smile that i know they do not believe.

"Mira, you shouldn't be out here..." I jump, grasping the Orc's arm cowering behind him. The Mongu tamer approached. "And those things should be training" Every set of eyes goes from me, to the tamer.

"You did this?!" One yells. I recognized him as one who glared at me as i walked. He steps forward. Teeth barred and breathing heavy. Chest moving up and down quickly as he stared at the tamer.

"did what? I don't know what she is telling you, but she lies!" He hissed. Within a second the Orc had him lifted into the air; with a deafening roar the tamer was thrown to the ground.

"You don't deserve the mercy she will grant you..." Sharp teeth snarl at the tamer. I stare at him. After the Tamer flees from the group supporting me, i throw my arms around the Orc. My head coming to his chest. I press my ear against his chest hearing the faint beating of his heart. I regret i forced it to keep beating, but i cherish this moment.

The Orc i embrace, looks around at the others confused. Unsure of what to do he cautiously pats my head. "I regret that i cannot remain here a moment longer..." I step away from the Orc. "Please.." I bow my head. "Accept my apology" They look at one another. I bow my head. "Goodbye" I hug them tightly. The two Goblins set to Guard me follow on my heel.

I do not force them to stay. Their lives will be taken if they know i left under their watch. I mount a Black stallion as the Goblins mount two Mongu's; the tall Wolf-like creatures the perfect size for Orc, but manageable with a Goblin. We ride through the front gate and down the road. We stop a ways down.

"You two...split up, each of you take a different path...We will meet in the forest of Shale" I kick the sides of the horse as HE whinnies as gallops down the path. Each Goblin took his own path. The thumping of the hooves against the dirt path seems to be second nature after the hours of riding.

Slowing at the sight of a fire. I can hear the laughter of men. I dismount and hesitantly approach. "Who goes there?" The men are immediately silent.

"A traveller...i request to warm myself by your fire..." I say gently. Hoping to sound as sincere as possible.

"A woman?" One asks. His voice reminds me of the Orcs. I slowly emerge from the forest. A dwarf, two men, and an Elf. I stare at the group, unsure of their intentions. "Aye, It is just a wee lass" The same gruff voice speaks. The Dwarf winks at me and turns back to his meat punctured by a stick. I stare at the strange method. "Have ya never seen a fire roasted meal before?" The Dwarf asks as i tilt my head in curiosity.

"I beg you forgiveness..." I immediately bow my head. "I did not mean to stare" The two humans laugh along with the Dwarf while the Elf studies me.

"No need to apologies Lass...I don't plan on sharin'" He chuckles taking another bite, tearing pink meat from the stick. The two Humans look fairly similar.

"The name is Abel, This is my brother Frey, That Dwarf is Valkath Hammersheild, And the Elf is Lipin Ironbark" I glance to each of them, bowing my head each in turn as they are introduced.

"My name is Mira..." I cut myself off. "Just Mira" I smile weakly at the group. Even the Dwarf eyes me curiously.

"So...Just Mira...What brings you into the forest?" Abel asks. His black hair, far kinder looking than mine, matches his stubble chin.

"My business is my own" I say simply. "I will not be long" I eye each of the men carefully. Watching their every move. I breath slowly keeping myself calm.

"Are you alright?" I jump when Abel's voice comes from behind me. A quiet scream escapes my lips. "Sorry..Thought you heard me coming.." I nod slowly.

"I am just new to being on the road...without..." I lose my train of thought and glance back at the fire. Its flames a familiar sight, too many times have i had to cauterize a bleeding wound, waiting for the metal to heat up enough. An aching feeling in my stomach remembering the Orc allies i have made. I turn back to the fire and crouch beside it.

"We can tell..." I stiffen. Swallowing trying to moisten my suddenly dry mouth and throat. "It is very obvious you have been sheltered most of your life" I breath, relaxing again.

"Oh, yes..." I nod. Frey sits beside me.

"Marriage? Its usually the case when we find women on the road" Frey looks almost sympathetic.

"Um, yes...A marriage to a cruel man...I refused and i was cast out" I give a weak smile.

"So Lass, will ya be headin' to Damas?" The Dwarf asked. I furrow my brow trying to remember his name.

"Um...no, I think Shale.." He widens his eyes surprised.

"The gods smile on ya Lass, We be headin' there ourselves" Instant regret fills my head.

"Perhaps i will go to Trinad...Maybe just travel the roads" I look over across the fire to see the Elf staring at me, studying me.

"Lip, don't scare the girl" Frey calls over when he notices my discomfort. The Elf gives a faint smile, but glances up to stare at me, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Abel, give the Lass some wine!" The dwarf calls, raising his tankard.

"Wine? No thank you, i am not allowed to indulge in such luxuries" I speak dryly. Frey takes a long swig of his drink eyeing me as he does so. "But, perhaps seeing as my Father no longer is in charge of my well being, Yes, I will partake" Abel eyes the Dwarf at my vocabulary.

"did ya hear that? We drink with the noble" I scoff.

"I am the furthest thing from nobility" I take a small sip of the wine Abel offers me. Throughout the night Lipin stares at me with curious eyes; Valkath, urges me to continue drinking; Abel assures that i don't have to drink anymore; Frey passes out before the rest of us.

"My head...It feels odd" I state half sitting, half falling to the ground. I cannot with hold a giggle to escape my lips. Abel plops down beside me smiling like a young boy. Valkath tears more meat from another stick of meat.

"You're drunk" Abel laughs along with me.

"I don't know what is so funny!" I call out to the forest.

"Children.." Lipin mutters from across the fire. My laugh instantly stops. I blink quickly trying to act proper.

"I beg your pardon...but..." I point, not sure at what. "You have no right to judge me..." I close my eyes, wanting to fall asleep, but pushing myself to continue talking. "You don't know what I've gone through!" I call. I swallow. Abel still laughing like a child.

"You are a poor rich noblewoman...what is the hardest life you could have had?" Lipin spits the words at me.

"I have done things to people...Things no one could dream..." I stare at the fire, lost in the memory i suddenly refused to share. The camp goes quiet, except the gentle snores coming from Frey. "I...I..." Lipin raises an eyebrow ushering me on. As if i deserved rescued, Darkness clouds my vision and i feel the cold ground as i drift into sleep.

"I don't trust her..." Lipin states a few minutes after i am asleep.

"You don't trust anyone" Abel protests.

"Her more than anything...There is something about her that just makes me nervous" Lipin explains. I cannot blame him. My family is responsible for the mutation of his kind into weapons.

"Lip, Abel, Do either of ya get the feelin' the Lass ain't tellin' us everythin'?" I moan and turn away from the trio. All three of them remaining silent.

"Like what? She just met us...we aren't exactly welcoming company" I assumed Abel eyed Lipin.

"Because i am cautious about company joining us, I am unwelcoming?" Lipin protested.

"You glared at her all night" Abel and Lipin argued until Frey spoke.

"Will you two shut up? I am trying to sleep" He turned and his snoring continued. The argument ceased.

"Look, its just a girl, she can join us until we make it to Shale...Then, we go our separate ways" Abel offered an undeniable request.

"Alright..But Shale and no further" I finally allowed the night to take me into dreams.

_"You need to learn a lesson you will never forget" I could feel his breath as his arms pinned me against the bed. The dangerous dagger held to my throat as he easily overpowered me with one hand. Using the knife, he cut the dress. Tears streamed my face. _

"Mira?" I was shaken. I jumped awake, flailing. "Wow.." Frey caught my hands when i was about to hit him. I looked around. I was in the forest. Abel, Lipin, and Valkath were all asleep around me. "Are you alright? You were moaning and begging for someone to stop..." Frey stared into my eyes if they somehow held the answer. I quickly pulled my hands from his.

"I am fine...Just a bad dream" I stood, forcing him to back away.

"If you need to talk about anything..." I shook my head, turning my back to him. "You were crying in your sleep too..." I felt his gaze staring through me; like he could see my world.

"I am fine..." I repeated. "Thank you for waking me" I turned, putting on a convincing smile. His face full of concern.

"Mira..."

"Look, i just met you...we had fun chatting last night, i appreciate the food and wine, but it does not give you a right into my life story" I snapped. Immediately regretting my harsh tone. He only smiled at me.

"Your right...I apologize" He bowed his head to me. "If you would like, we will take you to Shale...I can speak for all of us when i say we don't feel right leaving you to get there yourself" Frey smiles.

"I am grateful, but things may get dangerous...I should leave" I make my way over to my horse and mount him. "Thank you again, good bye" I begin down the trail towards Shale alone.

"Hey!" I hear someone calling from behind a while down the trail. I turn in my saddle. "Hey, Mira wait up!" Frey comes trotting down the trail on horseback. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he slow and stops his horse beside mine.

"The others are coming...i just had to slow ya down" I jerk my head hearing the sound of horses coming down the trail to us.

"I said it was dangerous to travel with me" I say calmly as Abel, Lipin and Valkath come up. Everyone but Lipin with a smile spread across their faces.

"Look, Frey told us...We don't mind a little danger in our lives" Abel stated.

"Aye, Lass...Ya be safer with us than on yer own" I run my fingers through my hair.

"Guys, i appreciate this, but, i cannot allow you to sacrifice yourselves" I look down the trail. "They will be looking for me soon" I whisper to myself. None of them hear, except Lipin, who gives me a quick glare before turning back to Abel.

"Then its settled...We wont travel with you..." Abel smiles as Frey and Valkath both protest. He silences them with the raising of his hand. "Go on.." He gestures to the path. I slowly begin making my way back down the road. Shortly after, the four men are walking, keeping pace with my horse just a few feet behind.

"Really?" I ask. Abel, Frey and Valkath all laugh.

"We are not traveling with you...you just happen to be a few feet ahead of us" I roll my eyes and speed up. They all match my speed. This rotation continues until night fall.

"Alright, well, lets stop for the night" Frey calls.


	2. Chapter 2

I can feel his eyes on me as i continue onward. I hear the smile in his breath. He mutters something under his breath that i do not her. Abel jogs up beside my walking horse.

"So, We figure, that we are going to kidnap you.." I narrow my eyes at Abel as he smirks up at me. "We will release you in the morning, but, until then" Abel grabs the reigns of my horse and turns him around. "Come with us" Frey and Valkath smile upon my forced return. Valkath gives a hearty chuckle and Frey just smiles, amused at his younger brothers forwardness. I dismount giving all three of them an unimpressed look.

"Is this truly necessary? I do not speak it lightly when i say that there truly are dangerous beings out looking for me" I try to warn them again. Abel smiles, flashing his teeth. For a man living on the road such as he tells me, he has quite white teeth, his brother too.

"What is the worst they could do? Demand your return?" Abel laughed at his joke, assuming the threat were a simple farmer or Grouchier.

"I pray you never find out" I warn a whisper under my breath. Abel shifts his shoulders like he heard, but his smile reappears on his face within the same second.

Letting out a sigh, i sit by the slowly burning fire. Valkath sits looking over to Lipin. "What?" Lipin snaps.

"Go on...Get us food" Lipin rolls his eyes.

"Get it yourselves" He turns his gaze to the fire, poking it with a long stick. The light from the fire slowly glowing against our faces. I press a fist against my stomach to muffle the growling. Lipin turns his ear in my direction. "fine!" He groans standing, retrieving a bow and arrows from his belongings.

"Thank you" I call after him. He waves a hand, not wanting to hear any word of thanks for his actions. "He does not like me..." I say to the three.

"It takes a lot for him to warm up to strangers" Frey takes out a pipe from his bag and begins to smoke. I inhale, the smell takes me back to sitting in the town with my mother while men around smoke and gossip like the women who shop spending their hard earned money.

Taken back by the memory i rub the palm of my hand across my face. I get a worried glance from Frey. Without a word to say, i stand at the sound of Lipin's return.

"Forgive me..." I stand and wander into the forest. I can feel their eyes watching as i push through thick.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lipin asks, tossing the large animal onto the ground before the Dwarf.

"Have any of you noticed how she is holds her legs tight against her chest whenever we sit?" Frey asks. No one answers. Truthfully i never noticed it myself, it just became second nature to me. "There was this girl... Abel and i stayed there for quite a long time...And we talked to this one Tavern girl every day...Then, one day she was suddenly different" I listened to the story from the far side of a tree. "She would jump at the slightest noises, she would quite often curl herself up, as if protecting something that was taken" The men remained silent with the story.

"Turns out, the Tavern keep forced himself on her..." Abel almost whispered. "Wait, Frey, you don't think that...she..." Loosing all feeling in my legs, i slid onto the ground.

"Aye, If it is true what ya say, then it seems the only reason" Valkath muttered putting in his opinion.

"That is ridiculous..." Lipin states flatly. "She said she was going to get married off but refused...Her father probably just hit her for the first time in her pampered life" Lipin's words cut me like daggers. I muffled my sobs against my arm. Feeling this is a better time than any, I rise to my feet. "I fear she heard our conversation..." Lipin turns his head, his eyes meeting mine. Once again he studied me. I hold my arm over my scar tightly as i make my way back over.

"Did you?" Frey asks in a gentle voice, like i may shatter if the wrong word is said. I gently nod unable to find my voice. "And?" He pauses briefly. "Did someone.." He took in a long breath, uncertain of the correct words. I glance up, not feeling worthy, but force it. Again, i nod, unable to find words. Frey's eyes close in regret. Abel stares at me in shock. For the first time since i arrived, Lipin's gaze did not study me, he completely avoided looking at me.

"When?" Abel purses his lips together. In such a short time of being together, it seems Frey and Abel have already adopted me as a friend; one with whom they need to protect. I glance to the ground.

"The day i found you..." Abel's head instantly drops to the ground, only being caught by his hands. A low growl erupts from Valkath. His breathing slowly getting heavier as time passes.

"If i see that no good rotten..." He is instantly interrupted by Lipin.

"Enough, it is clear by her expression she does not want to talk about it, nor probably point out who it was to you" Lipin cut a slab of meat from the carcase and stabs a stick through it. "In case you have all forgotten, she is still a stranger...we know nothing of her" His eyes shoot me a quick glare. "She may have been raped, but there is still no question any of you are willing to ask about her past" His anger grows. I wince at his blunt mentioning of it.

"I trust her!" Frey stands, eyes filled with anger. "If you have a problem with it, leave...she stays" Frey tests the elf"

"My silence for the continued company of two Humans a Dwarf and a lying Woman?" Abel now stands. His eyes matching his brothers fury.

"Enough..." I whisper, all three of them turn to look at me. "I am leaving in the morning...I will go to my Mother and you will never see me again" I stand and make my way over to a make-shift bed. I flop down onto the hard surface. I no longer feel the need to muffle my sobs, they know, so no point in hiding it.

I turn my head when footsteps approach. "Hi..." Abel sits beside me.

"Hello" I say weakly. He just sits, looking into the forest while i turn back away.

"I know Lipin can be a bit harsh, but he truly is a great ally, you should stay" Abel tries to make the case more appealing. "You know..." He seems to be thinking hard about his next words. "We would never do that to you" He laughs slightly. "We wouldn't do it to anyone" A slight touch touches the sleeve of my dress. "I don't want you to go" I bite my lips together to stop from making a sound. "Are you awake?" He gently shakes my arm. I give him no indication that i am. "Figures..." He chuckles to himself.

I wake up to see Abel leaning against the tree, asleep. I rub my eyes and look around. Frey is asleep over by the fire, Valkath curled up, leg wrapped around a small fallen tree.

"It is strange...don't you think?" I jumped, waking Abel when Lipin spoke. Lipin stared at me. "The affections someone can give when one is young" Lipin eyed Abel.

"Don t sneak up on her" Abel stood over me. "How would you feel if..."

"If what?" He snapped. Abel looked to the ground, unsure of what to say next. "You are a child...grow up and then perhaps, i will have more words with you" The little argument woke Frey and Valkath. Abel scratched at his chin before turning to me.

"Sorry about that.." He offered me a hand. I reached up, feeling the rough hands of a man used to swordplay and battles. He smiled as he easily lifted me to my feet. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

The fluttering of butterflies in my stomach continued as Valkath lit another fire for breakfast. We had skipped it yesterday because of my rush to leave, but with the tension of one of my secrets revealed, i felt more welcomed by the group.

As days passed, the growing worry of a raid of Death Riders would become unavoidable. My bond grew between the three men; Lipin still held my company with disdain. Frey, Abel and Valkath would tell me stories from their homelands, childhood, their dreams, wishes.

I felt uneasy with the thought of my past being the thing that tore us apart. I had thoughts of telling them what i have done, who i truly am, what is going to happen.

"Tomorrow we reach Shale..." Frey stated loudly stretching his arms. I closed my eyes. The Goblins would be around here somewhere.

"I am going to explore" I smile at my friends and make my way into the forest. I get quick glances from all four of the men.

"Be back by nightfall" Frey calls after me. The forest looks so peaceful. I run my fingers along the trunks of the trees, bark scratching my fingertips. Venturing further than normal, i come across a smouldering fire. Glancing around, Goblin tracks. Mongu scratches take up more of the trunk than the bark.

"Hello?" I call. No answer comes. "Its me..." I speak quietly, hoping the Goblins are close enough to hear me.

A rustling in the bushes causes the hairs on my body to stand on end. Anticipation building as Lipin steps from the bush.

"Oh...I thought you were someone else" I nervously look around.

"You were gone too long, the sun is setting" Lipin gestures his head towards the sky. "Get going...unless you are meeting someone here?" He asks like he knows the answer already. "I think i know who you are Mira" He practically spits my name. I adjust myself so i square myself off, meeting his hard gaze.

"Really?" I saunter my way to his side. "And what makes you think you have any idea who i am?" This new-found power seems to emanate through me like it were a drug and i helpless to the consequences.

"Yes..." His head follows me as i circle him. "You must be the one whom i hear the stories" I stop facing him.

"And who is that?" He stares. His eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips and back up.

"You are Mirathin...Born of a man tainted with darkness and a whore..." My lip tilts in a half smile. "You change defenceless Elves into Orc...they plea with you to stop" My courage i had died into nothing but regret.

"You know who i am..Why not confront the others?" I ask. He smiles at me for the first time.

"Because, you spared my life" Furrowing my brows confused. Lipin lifts his shirt revealing the same marks given to each Orc.

"You..." I cannot speak. My words come out mumbled and inaudible. "How?" I manage to mutter. I remember him, amidst the tortured beings he lay in a cell...barely clinging to life. Something about him...i ordered two Orcs to carry him to my chambers, there i nursed him before the taint could cling to him. Once the infection ceased I had two Orc carry him to the far edge of the land for him to escape. My heart thumped against my chest.

"I apologize" Lipin bowed his head. "You saved me, yet i treat you with such displeasure" He remained bowed to me.

"No..." I stepped towards him, lifting his head with two fingers that had done so much for this man that it almost seemed that the rest of the suffering i had caused throughout my life was forgiven. I took a breath, not realizing i had been holding it in. "I do not deserve to be honoured. I deserve to be treated with the disdain"

"I assure you that is not true. You did not turn those men into the beasts they are, that was your father and his comrades" I was taken back by Lipins kindness. I had gotten used to his spiteful temper towards me that this side of him was all but familiar.

"But i allowed it" I looked up into his eyes. "I stood idly by while your kin were tortured and beaten beneath my very feet" I swallowed attempting to moisten my dry throat. "Please, do not tell the others" He tilted his lips in a smile.

"For you, i will keep this a secret" I faked a smile for a brief moment.

"I will need a moment out here alone" The bushes shook with the sound of Goblin following shortly behind. Lipin's eyes narrowed, hand clasping at his blade attached to his waist. "No...I told them to meet me here" His hand immediately released his sword and he turned to leave the clearing. After a moment. "Enter..." Two Goblins came out. They bowed their heads to me.

"My Lady, we have come like you asked..." One spoke. The other looking around the opening.

"I smell Elf..." He inhaled closing his eyes. "Perhaps a snack my lady for our long journey?" I narrow my eyes in his direction.

"I will not hear that again" I snap. His immediate cower makes my stomach turn. I flip my hair with my fingers. "What news have you heard?" They look to one another.

"The Death Riders are coming...An Army or Orc on Mongu mounts word has been sent to the neighbouring kingdoms...if they see you...my Lady he is very unhappy with your actions" Pursing my lips i look towards the group of four men i had gotten to know over the days. Biting my bottom lip i turned back to the Goblins.

"Return me to my Father...I will face the consequences myself" I make my way over to fetch my horse.

Hidden by the bushes i listen. "You and her...it was all a facade wasn't it?!" Abel yells at Lipin. "I saw you two in the forest... you need to keep it a secret?" Abel looks completely betrayed.

"Abel, It isn't what it seems..." Lipin speaks calmly trying to comfort his friend.

"Then what is it?!" HE bellows. Lipin jerking back with Abel's anger.

"I cannot tell you...it is a secret for her to tell you on her own time" Lipin glances around to Frey and Valkath, all of them looking confused at the scene before them.

"Mirathin..." The voice slithered its way to my ear. I let out a breath and turned.

"My lord..." I bow my head to the Rider King. His lifeless lips pursed in amusement. His eyes looking past me and at my former companions.

"It seems you have been busy..." His lips twist into a smile. "Lay with them all?" Glaring up at him i simply stare. Hatred flowing through me like my blood. "Your father is uncaring if you are brought back dead or alive...i think alive would be much more interesting" His hand clasps around my shoulder, pulling me away from the four men. My horse rearing and neighing.

"Whats gotten into him?" Frey asks as i assume, he is trying to comfort my horse. I am led to a carriage. Dark coloured with my fathers fire emblem. The Goblins who assisted me lay dead on the ground, one twitching as the remainder of his life slips from his grasp.

"Get in..." The Rider King opens the door and pushes me in.

"They will come for me!" I scream at him. His thin eyebrow lifts in curiosity.

"Really?" Realizing what i have done i scramble to reach the door. He slams it shut. "Since that is the case, perhaps i will send my Riders to deal with the future problem" I can hear the smile on his face.

"No!" I scream banging against the door. Frustration boils from deep in my stomach. "You cant!" Proceeding to bang my fists against the wooden carriage.

"Take her back to her Father" I can hear the spiteful tone to his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears fall from my eyes. I blink, trying to force them away. The ride was long and painful, thinking about what i have sentenced my friends to. I had stopped banging on the carriage door when we started moving. Once the Rider King made up his mind, it was pointless to resist. My friends were doomed.

"Halt!" A gruff voice of an Orc. "Who is in the carriage?" The cackling of the Goblin driving the carriage makes several sounds, not answering. "Open the door!" I jump back. I was not surprised the Rider King would leave me in the protection of a Goblin.

"Return to your duties" The Goblin snarls at the Orc. A very dangerous thing. My carriage door is immediately flung open. A rogue.

A runaway Orc stand before me. His pale skin painted with red paint...or blood. It is dry and cracks cover most of the red. Swallowing hard as he eyes me.

"Lady Mira..." He practically spits the words at me. A sneer crawls his way up his face as he gazes at me. Thinking it my only chance, i bow my head.

"My lord..." I stare at the floor of the carriage as his breathing quickens. I feel his hands wrap around my arm. His body jerks suddenly. Afraid to look up. I take a deep breath, gathering courage.

"Mira!" Abel's voice? Without thinking, i look up. The Orc standing before me has a sword through his gut. "Are you alright?" My mouth hangs open, no words form from my lips. "Mira?!" Abel says louder, filled with worry.

"Yes...I am well" The Orc is thrust from the door to the carriage. Abel stands there, blood soaked sword. Frey and Lipin stand on either side of him. Valkath's battle-cry can be heard slowly disapearing. I look confused in his direction.

"He is chasing them away.." Abel stares at me for a moment. Unable to control myself i fling myself through the door to the carriage, wrapping my arms around Abel. Tears flowing from my eyes as i hug my deceased friends. "Its alright, were here" He rubs my back, dropping his sword.

"I thought you were dead" I burry my head in his chest. Leather armour bending to my pressure. I hear a gentle laugh, as if only a breath.

"Hey...what about us?" Frey comes up, taping my shoulder. I immediately turn. Frey felt much warmer. His beard rough against my skin. I hug them tighter like they may not really be here. I go to turn to Lipin. HE stares at me, bow in hand. We stare at one another. Hesitantly i step forward and rest my head on his chest. His arms hang limp at his side like he doesnt know what to do with them. Finally, with a last minute attempt to comfort my fragile state, he pats my head. Abel scoffs at his awkward gesture.

"I chased 'em" Valkath comes huffing and puffing up to us in a slow jog. "What's this?" He looks at all of us. My hands finding Frey and Abel's sleeves while i rest my head on Lipin. I cannot help but smile at the unorthodox Dwarf. Releasing the three from my grasp i fall to my knees before Valkath. Him standing a few inches taller at this height. I hug him. "I can't help but feel insulted..." He shakes his head at me. I giggle. "You kneel for me? How many did you kneel for them" I feel my cheeks get hot. Frey coughs awkwardly at the comment. I stand to my feet and take a few hesitant steps back.

"How did you find me?" My eyes go from everyone and land upon Lipin.

"There was a Goblin in his last dying breath, he told us we needed to rescue you" My gaze shot to Frey. "Mira...why would a Goblin want you rescued?" He asked, taking a step towards his younger brother. Valkath moved beside them.

"Aye, I too wish ta know" Their eyes peircing through me.

"I..." I tried speaking. "I am. Not. Good" I manage to state. I had my friends once again, and then they asked questions.

"Mira?" Abel goes to take a step towards me, but is held back by Frey. "What is so bad about you?" I glance at Lipin.

"My father...Is the Lord of the Western Dark Lands of Trinad" My eyes fall to the ground. The silence haunts the area. "I am the reason the Orc masses exist. Why they hunger. Why they breath" Mustering courage i didn't know i had. "I am not ashamed of what i have done...anymore" Biting my lip as i pause and allow the words to sink in. "I have made friends among the Orc and Goblin kin, they are the reason i managed to escape" I swallowed hard at their stunned gazes.

"We" Valkath started. "Have been in the Company of Mirathin the Creator?" I nod slowly. His eyes widen as if my title somehow changed my past.

"What does it matter?" Lipin spoke. "We all knew her past was bad. It may be worse than we thought, but truly will your opinion of her change? Will you cast her aside to let nature take her? Send her back to a Father who tortures for disobediance? Who proabably ordered her rape?" Lipin stood facing the three stunned men. "My opinion of her has only made me see her more clearly. She has been used for a horrible purpose while her father profits from her suffering" Frey released Abel's arm and looked to the ground.

"No...She will never change in my eyes...for it was her past that brought us together" Abel smirked at me as he spoke. Frey, biting his lip nodded in agreement.

"Aye, The Lass be one of us, wither she wants it or not" Valkath moved foreward hitting Lipin's shoulder. The contact made Lipin almost loose balance.

"forgive us" Abel bowed his head as Frey gave me a strange look. He did not trust me. My past would be my downfall; perhaps not now, but in the future, i am sure it will.

The fire was quiet as dinner was prepared. Abel smiled at me when my smile to Frey was ignored. In turn, i ignored Abel's. Valkath cooked the meat till it was tender and almost fell from the bone. Lipin hummed a tune while we waited, and Frey cleaned his blades. I cried myself to sleep. The hallow feeling inside made me terrified of what was to happen once i outstayed my welcome with Frey.

Even though Valkath was the one who gathered them together to akomplish a quest to do something for his family, but Frey seemed to be in charge, the way everyone seemed to like it. Waking in the late hours of night i sat up, looking around the camp for any sign of movement. Valkath snored peacefully on the far side of the camp. The fire still smouldered when the sight of Frey sitting against a tree, wide awake. I immediately turned away.

"Its late...go back to sleep" Frey ordered. His gentle tone towards me turned harsh and unfriendly. Lipin and Frey seemed to have traded places on their opinion of me. I lay my head back down.

"I am sorry for what i have done...but if the Orc can forgive me, why can you not?" I speak quietly, not caring if he heard or not. A long sigh escaped from his lips.

"It is not you...It is your family" He answers. I close my eyes, keeping my breathing steady. "I have fought against these creatures your father creates...its not even that i am angry that they were made. I just..." Frey tries to explain but only confuses me more. "Abel...He is a good man" confused at the sudden change of subject i look over.

"What?" I ask, unsure why he changed the subject so suddenly. Frey gives a faint smile.

"Abel...He is new to the life of travelling with women...in fact he has been sheltered from it for most of his life, he has only ever met a handful of women and all of them were family" Furrowing my brow. "He finds himself attracted to you" Frey mutters bluntly. Taken back i stare confused.

"Why?" Frey shrugs. "I have given him no reason to do so" Frey nods.

"I know" Letting out a breath in unison. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me. "Just do not hurt him, he is more fragile than he cares to admit"

"Would you two be silent?" Lipin groans rolling on his side away from us. Frey chuckles.

"Its your turn to stand watch anyways" Frey moves over to Lipin, giving him a gentle kick.

"Unfair, you two have kept me awake for the past hour" Lipin groans standing, being replaced by Frey.

"Goodnight" Frey calls to Lipin, but looks to me. I lift my arm up and use it as a pillow.

We all groan as Lipin wakes us up. "Come on, up ya get" He gives us all a good shaking. Valkath needs a kick to the leg to wake up. My head throbs as i sit up abruptly. Pressing my eyes shut in pain.

"You alright?" Abel slides over to my side. I nod.

"Yeah...just a bit of head rush" I rub my temples. The sound of a horse breathing gets all of our attention. Standing a few feet away. A rider in black with a hooded face. He sits on his horse staring at us.

"Lipin..." Frey speaks in a whisper, all of us too frozen to move.

"Yes?" HE answers in the same hushed tone.

"How did he sneak up on you?" Lipin and Frey exchange a quick glance before slowly reaching for their bows.

"Enough..." An agrivated sigh comes from behind us. My heart stops. The unsheathing of a sword comes from the cloaked man ahead and behind us.

"It will be much easier if you cooperate" A feminine voice comes from the first of the cloaked riders.

"Yes...so, unless you crave an early grave, leave your weapons on the ground" The man behind us orders in his unimpressed tone.

Before too long we are tied and sat with our weapons being examined before our eyes. The girl removed her hood. She was stunningly beautiful. Long blonde hair that flowed to her mid-back, her skin so fair like it had never felt the touch of a man. Her body unknown, hidden beneath the cloak.

"What do you say? Shall we kill them now, or save them for judgement?" The woman asks to her companion. The man looks over. His face visible from my position. Scars reside upon his face.

"We will take them to Raven...she will decide their fate" They tied us in a line and one led us while the other followed behind. No one dared speak in the company of strangers. "Hurry up" He called from behind us. Our weapons lay on the back of his horse. I, at the front of the line behind the girl, turn and look behind me. Abel is biting is lip concerned; Frey seems to be deep in thought; while Lipin searches the trees around us; Valkath is right behind me shaking his head at his capture, mumbling profanities under his breath.

"Who is Raven?" I ask. The girl shifts in her saddle like the question caught her off guard.

"She is a wise woman who created our order" The man behind us answered.

"What order?" I turn and try walking backwards. He grumbles and the comment makes Lipin laugh to himself.

"The order of the Raven" He removed his hood. "Is it not recognized in the Dark lands?" He spits the words at me. The five of us all think the same thing. 'how did he know?' This gives our male captor a smug look.

"What are your names?" I continue asking questions. To this i get odd looks from the four behind me.

"Our names are gone, only our deeds speak for our remembrance" At his words i narrow my eyes.

"So you two don't have names?" The girl ahead snickers.

"We do have names...we are one when part of the order, we do not tell others, or peoples reputations get too great and they must be eliminated" The boy once again spoke.

"Are you two married?" To this question the man silences. The girl turns around in her seat, eyeing the man.

"We are married to our work" Her grace is miraculous. "We not only think of our comrades as brothers and sisters, but also as husbands and wives" She fully turns around in her saddle to stare into my eyes. Her baby blue sapphire-like eyes make their way into my soul, feeling around for something of use. I grasp at my chest as it feels like something is yanked from where it belongs. I stare up at the seductress as her smile crawls across her ruby lips.

"I don't understand..do ya fuck one another?" I feel a slight tug as the men behind Valkath all stop suddenly. "What? Ya were all thinkin' it" Once by one i hear them mutter

"I wasnt" The blonde giggles at this.

"No...Our bond with each other goes far beyond pyhsical relations" Her eyes glance upwards towards her male companion. "But, it is not not allowed" Her tongue runs across her lips giving Valkath a seductive look. He giggles at this, blushing towards the girl. Feeling unsettled by the strange feeling in my chest, i look for a way to escape. The girl ahead muttering words i cannot hear, but loud enough i know she is speaking. I focus all of my efforts into trying to hear the words.

"Abel..." There is some more mumbling. "Lipin..." Again, i am only able to pick out the names. "Frey..." I swallow hard, what are they planing?" "Valkath...Mirathin" A small gasp comes from me. She turns her head. I can see the side of her face and she is smiling.

We stop for the night. Frey tied to a tree, hands bound around the large trunk. Valkath chained to a different trunk and Abel and myself tied back to back. Lipin's arms bound behind his back as he is tied to the underside of a high branch.

"This is the most uncomfortable i have ever been" A fair distance away the man and woman are cooking at the fire.

"Oye! Care to share?" Valkath calls to the pair, but get no reply. All of our stomachs growl.

"I don't think they plan on feeling us" Frey mutters. Valkath lets out a disapointed groan. I close my eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of food. Mouth watering as the smell captivates my senses.

"You alright back there?" Abel asks. "Breathing pretty heavily" I ignore him, the smells almost feel like food is sliding down my throat i am so hungry. A small moan escapes my pursed lips.

"wow...what is goin' on over there?" Valkath asks squirming in his chains.

"Nothing i swear.." Abel assures. Frey pulls at his bindings trying to see. Another moan.

"Really?" Valkath asks unconvinced.

"Really..." Abel states, unconvinced himself. "Mira?" I reply with another moan as the outstanding food slides down my throat.

"Mirathin!" Frey yells from across. A loud laughter comes from the pair. Unable to control myself anymore, another moan.

"It is happening..." I hear the pair snicker as they approach.

"What is happening?" Frey demands. "What did you do to her?" The girl places a hand on her chest, mimicking the way i had done it.

"I don't know what you mean" Her lips turn up in a smile. My stomach feels full, but the food keeps coming. I can feel her pressence beside me.

"How does it feel?" She waits for an answer i cannot give. "Lets see if you have the power to stop it" I can hear the smile in her voice. Giving it everything i have, my eyes open. The moans from me stop and the woman is inches from me. "Good" She smiles at me. "You will meet Raven"

"I demand you release us" I order. Her perfectly formed eyebrow lifts in surprise.

"You demand us?" Hissing the end of her word. "You are a nobody...the only reason you are even still alive, is because of you stupid whore mother!" I feel the familiar sting as her hand slaps my face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The man draws a blade and points it to Frey.

"Silence" He orders. The woman stares at me.

"If it werent for her blood that part of you i removed would have killed you" Her once magnificent blue eyes were fire red, burning into my skin.

"M-My mother?" I ask. Confused. I had only met her once as a child. Father never really let me see her.

"Yes...that whore who laid with the Lord of the Dark Lands" I stared at her completely confused.

"I do not understand" She rolled her boiling red eyes at me.

"Of course you wouldnt...your father sheltered you from her for a reason!" Her face inching closer. I felt the eyes of everyone on me. "You think he is a horrible man...he beat you to keep you safe..." Her hands on each of my shoulders. Her lips brushing against mine. "Do you know what i am going to do to you?" She breathed against me. Her eyes closed. With my lips trembling she smiled. "You know whats going to happen" She slowly moved away, looking me up and down.

She left us alone the rest of the night. I wanted nothing more than to hug my legs against my chest. The pair were back over to the fire, talking loudly about plans for the four men.

"Mira.." Abel whispered. My back twitching as i sobbed and shivered in the cold. "Mira...?" He asked again. His fingers found mine. "I wont let them hurt you" He rubbed my middle finger with his index and thumb.

"Me either..." Lipin stated from above. Abel shifted as he looked up.

"Same" Frey and Valkath both nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

WILLOW POV

The first breath is always the sweetest, just like the first taste, sight, love. The blood that flows through my veins flows through the Grand Clerics. Kneeling before the shrine to the Arch Angel Marin, I bow my head. Hood hiding my face from passers. I am alone.

I allow my eyes to close with the nonthreatening surroundings. For moments i am resting, i am at peace. Slowly focusing on different parts of my body.

"I fear they have found her..." My eyes shoot open. The voice echoes through the room, but i know i can only hear it. "Willow...go and rescue her" The voice pleads her order.

"And if i refuse?" I speak to the shrine before me. The long pause causes my muscles to stiffen. Suddenly a harsh winds blows from the shrine, blowing my hood down. My long brown hair pinned up at the sides, with the rest falling past my shoulders. "Where is she?" I ask, without needing to be told again.

"She is on her way to Mintas...go and intercept them, rescue my daughter" Playing with my canine tooth with my tongue i look around the room. "Go!" The female voice orders.

"You know how to make me obey..." I raise my hood slowly, waiting for the words that will send me on my hunt.

"Another hundred gold if you succeed" The voice hisses.

"Thank you.." I stand with ease and turn to the entrance of the shrine. I push past an altar boy who had been staring at me 'communicating'. I stop just shy of him and winked before pushing on.

Mintas is a days ride away. I mounted and quickly set out. Feeling my horses muscles moving under my weight.

Spying on the group was easy enough. Two men, a Dwarf, an Elf and a girl. I rested my head on my hand as i watched. A man and woman sat further away closer to a fire. I listened to the men claim they would not let anything happen to the girl. I suppose now was as good a time as any. I emerged from the surrounding bushes and watched the man and woman by the fire.

"Who are you?" The girl looked over to me. The Elf tied to the tree was glaring at me as he spoke. I placed a finger over my lips.

"Help.." I whispered into the air. I drew a dagger and cut the girl free. "Lets go.." Grabbing her arm i tried leading her away.

"No, i will not leave them" Shaking my head.

"If you don't go now...you are going to die. The worst that's going to happen to them is torture" I stated bluntly. Her eyes widened in shock. "What? It isn't so bad a few days of agonizing pain then, you are left for dead...good luck to ya"

"Oye, untie me or ill kill ya!" Scoffing. I made my way over to the dwarf. Careful not to get the attention of the man and woman.

"You and what army Dwarf?" I spat the words at him.

"Hey, you are a mercenary?" The bearded man asked. I smiled at him from under my hood. "We will pay you for our release"

"Five hundred gold" His jaw immediately dropped. "too steep?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"That is worth five assassinations" He objected a little too loudly, getting the attention of the man and woman. They slowly made their way over.

"Who are you talking to? There will be no assassinations" They had harsh tones.

"Now you've done it...seven hundred and i kill them too" I offered, not expecting them to accept. "Time is precious" Biting my bottom lip, itching for my blade to taste blood again.

"We don't have that much money!" The younger one tied to the girl bellowed, having the man and woman move faster. A smile crawled onto my face.

"I will pay it..." The girl stated from a few feet behind me. "Free them" My smile faded.

"you don't have the coin either..." They were on us. Groaning i tripped the man, and held my blade to the woman's throat. "If you don't mind, we were having a conversation" I hissed into the woman's ear. "What do you offer in stead of coin?" I asked the girl.

"I...I have the money..." I shook my head.

"If you had money, these two would have taken it by now...unless it is hiding up your skirt?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"You are a pig!" She screamed at me. "I will free them myself" She stormed past the man, recovering.

"Stay away from him!" I kick a stick at her hitting her dress. She stops, mouth hanging ajar. "Don t..." I order. She continues in a fuss. The man grabs her and holds his own blade to her throat. "Did i not tell you not to?" I groan. The blonde in my grasp turns her head.

"Release me...and i can make your wildest fantasies come true" She pouts her lips and pushes out her chest.

"Barking up the wrong tree..." I remove my hood. "I am a woman" She looks disgusted, not at me, but at the fact she was caught by a woman. "Release her!" I order the man. He orders me to do the same.

"Take your blade from her throat!" I press it harder. A thin trail of blood slowly trickling down her slender neck.

"If you do the same, i will take her life" I threaten the man. The men tied up around us are all staring at me, like i were a monster.

"We will release them at the same time?" He offers a compromise. I stare into his eyes, reading him for any sign of betrayal. His eyes are filled with it.

"He is lying!" The dwarf yells.

"I trust him..." I slowly release the knife, keeping it pinned on his back.

"You are dooming us all! Don't" Again, another yell, but from the man formerly tied to the girl.

"come on now...do as you offered...release her..." He looks me up and down.

"You first..." A twinge of a smile flashes on his face for the briefest moment. I glance over to the bearded man. He gestures in his direction. I toss the woman so she lands on the bearded mans lap. She scrambles to her feet. The man stares at me with a wide grin, spread from ear to ear. "big mistake girl..." He raises his arm, ready to throw the knife.

I blink, time slows, i trow my knife at the woman who i just released, hitting her in the throat. The blade released from the man flies at me. Blinking again, everything returns to normal. I grab the blade between my two fingers and throw it back, hitting him in the hand he is holding the girl with. She is released and rushes to the man she was tied to.

The blade is removed and thrown to the ground. As he screams in pain. I kick it towards the girl. "Untie them..." She immediately obeys my order. I stand over the man holding his hand in pain. "Who is the girl?" I stare him down.

"She is a..." He grunts. "A witch of Mintas" He speaks through his teeth.

"That's what i thought...and you? Her husband or her Troll?" I lean over so i am eye level. He avoids my gaze. "Her troll..." I turn away.

"Wait..." He pleads. I turn as the Elf is released. "You killed her..." I do not grace this with an answer. "They will be coming for you next" He warns.

"Let them come..." I allow my words to wander to his ears. The man runs from the clearing, mounts a horse and rides away. "Poor soul..." I turn to the dead woman. I kneel before her and bow my head. "May your soul be carried to the heavens and blessed by the creator..." I mumble. "Forgive me of my sins against your mortal body" Making a fist, i press is against my heart. I remove my blade from her throat and turn to see the humans, Dwarf and Elf staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"You pray for her?" The girl asks. I can not help but laugh.

"I may have killed her but it does not change my belief" I walk past them and through the bush. The rustling of bushes tells me they are following. "Can i help you?"

"Who are you?" I shrug.

"No one... a woman who lives in the temple and carries out the wills of those who don't deserve it..." I smile as i lift myself up onto my horse. "But, my job was to rescue the daughter of the Maid, and it has been done..."

"You know my mother?" These constant questions... I groan and dismount.

"figuratively yes..." Her eyes narrow at me. "I have not met her, she just...it is hard to explain" I have tried to explain it, but am attempted to be crucified once i start.

"How do you sort of know someone?" The younger man clinging to the girl asks. He is quite handsome, he is obviously the younger brother to the bearded one.

"How does anyone know someone..." I start walking away, my horse following behind.

"You are a Champion..." I freeze. The familiar voice of the Elf. I smile.

"Not anymore" I begin walking again. "I was dismissed" I played with my canine tooth.

"We shouldn't be around her...Champions are said to be bread with beasts...monsters...unnatural beings" Once again, i freeze.

"Who is truly the monster? One who commits the murder, or the one who is murdered for supposedly being the monster?" I slowly turn to face them. "I may have once been a Champion, but that does not change the fact that you all owe me nine hundred coins" I give them a faint bow before returning to my walk.

"nine hundred?!" They call catching up.

"Yes...Nine hundred, Because she is a witch of Mintas my life is now forfeit for hers, so...nine hundred" They follow on my heel.

"And how are we supposed to pay that?" The older bearded one asks. "We didn't have enough to pay the five for our freedom" I shrug.

"Better figure that part out, before i get angry" The younger one pulls the girl behind him.

"Here..." Turning around. The girl is offering me a golden bracelet. "It is from the fire mines where my father rules"

"My Lady...I had no idea you were Lady Mirathin" I bow sarcastically. "I knew who you were...you think i take any job offered?" I scoff at them, tossing the bracelet back. "If i try to sell that the Death Riders will be on me faster than i can escape"

"But...it is collateral..."

"Collateral? Honey...one of your merry men here are collateral. Not a bracelet that will get me killed" I look at the men following her. "But it has to be one you care for the most" I move towards the Dwarf. She remains unmoved. The older brother. Nothing. Elf. Her shoulders twitch. And last. The younger brother. Her arm clings to his.

"I will not leave her...I swore to protect her" The younger brother states.

"Very well...Elf...you are mine until your debt is repaid...or you do a notably worthy act in my honour" I hold in a laugh. "Not like that will happen..." I turn and start walking. "We will be at the Tavern on the road to Granhail!" I call waving my hand. "Move Elf!" I call when he doesn't move.

"Wait..." The girl ran up to me. Letting out a long aggravated groan as the Elf pushed her away.

"Go Mira...I can deal with this.." Her eyes were filling with tears. I stared at her for a minute.

"Your not really going to take him are you?" She looked past the Elf at me. "You aren't heartless...you...you wouldn't take him..." She asked. Hoping she was right.

"Mira...just go with Abel..." The younger brother approached and grabbed her arm, giving the Elf a gentle look before pulling Mira away.

"wait..." I groaned. Mira's eyes lit up. "I will just follow you...but I'm adding another hundred" I made my way back to the group and stood before Mira. "Mira...you owe me big" Her smile flashed her white teeth at me. "Lets go.." I started walking towards the town.

"Where are we going?" The Elf asked.

"town...you are going to do jobs in town to earn me some of my money" I stated. I felt their eyes burning into my back.

"I have never worked so hard in my life" Abel fell to the ground. His muscles glistening with sweat.

"How much?" I asked, he forced himself to look up.

"Fifty..." He tossed the gold pieces my way.

"Nice..." Slowly, one by one the others came back. "So...so far you made three hundred...not bad" I made a fire and shot a deer for food. Everyone but Mira was exhausted. "You know, if Riders come, I'm not defending you..." I said tossing another log onto the fire.

"Whatever..." The Dwarf groaned as he turned his back to me. Mira sat close to me.

"Mira...come over here..." The older brother ordered.

"In a second Frey" Frey narrowed his eyes at me. "What is your name?" Mira asked. Her voice so gentle, but i knew the danger she was. No one could hold such purity when creating the Orc army.

"Does it matter?" I asked, she raised her eyebrows like a mother would to her child. "Willow"

"Willow? Nice to meet you...I am Mira, that is Abel, Frey, Lipin, and Valkath" She pointed to each member who belonged to the name.

"okay" I spoke flatly. This was useless...I should take the money they made me and leave. The Riders are not far behind. I placed my index finger on my temple and rubbed it gently.

"Are you alright?" Her voice caught me off guard. I jumped and nodded too quickly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. What game was she playing with these men? I studied her face.

"There is nothing to talk about" I stood and made my way into the forest.

"Don't bother Mira...She is a Champion...her place is not with others" I felt the anger boil up with the flushing of my legs. I could feel it.

Clutching onto the tree keeping myself up. I tried controlling my breathing, but it got heavier and raspier.

"Riders!" I grind my teeth and turned in the direction of the camp. I raced as quickly as i could. The anger disappearing against the adrenaline. I jumped through the bushes just as Frey blocked a swing from one of the three. I threw a dagger at the one he blocked. Short sword drawn i turned to face another. The hooded Riders letting out a deafening scream, Mira curled up on the ground holding her ears. The Riders still on their mounts raced around the small clearing.

After a blur of swords and arrows, it was over. The Riders retreated into the forest. All of them panting and looking around for any wounds. I pulled one of my daggers from a tree. I stared at it.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help us" Abel asked panting. I turned.

"I suppose my job was not complete with rescuing her from the Witch and Troll" My dagger...never misses...


End file.
